


9 A.M. Alarm

by spacetimerift



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Gay Idiots in Love, Other, people are gay steven, these two were mADE for each other just read the lobby and you'll see!!, this is so gay oh my gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: What's better first thing in the morning than cuddles and quick kisses?
Relationships: Judas/Gerard | Gee (The Lobby)





	9 A.M. Alarm

Gerard squirmed slightly in his sleep, subconsciously shifting a little closer to Judas, who still had their left arm draped over his side. It was already the middle of January, but their combined body heat had caused both of them to kick off their blankets over the course of the night. The night previous, Gerard had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, stretched out across the mattress with his arms curled in front of himself. Judas had taken longer to find themself a comfortable position, but their eyes eventually drooped shut as they maneuvered their body directly next to Gerard's. Somehow, they'd ended up curled protectively around him with their arms around his waist and their head on his shoulder.  
Slowly, Gerard found himself waking up uncomfortably warm. Trying to kick off blankets with the least movement possible, he realized that the heat source wasn't any form of sheet or blanket, but another person. "What in the hell?" he muttered, trying to worm his way out from under the weight that was keeping him mostly immobile. Though he'd been avoiding opening his eyes in case it was too light out for falling back asleep to be easy, he decided it was worth it to figure out what was going on. Rolling over slightly and cracking his eyes open as little as possible, he found himself making direct eye contact with Judas as they woke up due to his squirming around. "Hey, love," they said, smirking, "rise and shine."  
Gerard giggled a little, bringing a hand up to brush their datemate's cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said, leaning in to give them a quick peck on the cheek. "You're a goddamn heat leech, you know that?" Judas chuckled, "how do you know I'm not just overprotective?" "Hmm, that is a hard question..." Gerard said quietly, "I may have to run some tests to find that out." "Would you?" Judas replied teasingly, "and how do you plan on doing that?" Gerard laughed again and pulled Judas on top of him so they were curled up together again. "I'll just have to kiss you again and again until you admit it."  
Judas rolled over and sat up, holding Gerard in their lap and kissing down the side of his face, grumbling a little. "Come _on_ , darling, it's too early in the day for this," they glanced at the clock and groaned obnoxiously, "freakin hell, it's not even 10 yet, go back to sleep." They laid back on the bed, pulling Gerard up next to them and curling around him, twining one of their legs between his.


End file.
